Daydreaming
A daydream is a fantasy that a person has while awake, often about spontaneous and fanciful thoughts not connected to the person's immediate situation. Eric Klinger. Psychology Today. October 1987 There are so many different types of daydreaming that there is still no consensus definition amongst psychologists. While daydreams may include fantasies about future scenarios or plans, reminiscences about past experiences, or vivid dream-like images, they are often connected with some type of emotion. Daydreaming may take the form of a train of thought, leading the daydreamer away from being aware of his immediate surroundings, and concentrating more and more on these new directions of thought. To an observer, they may appear to be affecting a blank stare into the distance, and only a sudden stimulus will startle the daydreamer out of their reverie. While daydreaming has long been derided as a lazy, non-productive pastime, as can be seen in the use of the derogatory phrase "pipe dream," daydreaming can be constructive in some contexts. There are numerous examples of people in creative or artistic careers, such as composers, novelists, and filmmakers, developing new ideas through daydreaming. Similarly, research scientists, mathematicians, and physicists have developed new ideas by daydreaming about their subject areas. History Daydreaming was long held in disrepute in society and was associated with laziness. In the late 1800s, Sigmund Freud argued that some daydreams with grandiose fantasies are self-gratifying attempts at "wish fulfillment". In the 1950s, some educational psychologists warned parents not to let their children daydream, for fear that the children may be sucked into "neurosis and even psychosis." In the late 1960s, psychologist Jerome L. Singer of Yale University and psychologist John S. Antrobus of the City College of New York created a daydream questionnaire. The questionnaire, called the Imaginal Processes Inventory (IPI) has been used to investigate daydreams. Psychologists Leonard Giambra and George Huba used the IPI and found that daydreamers' imaginary images vary in three ways: how vivid or enjoyable the daydreams are, how many guilt- or fear-filled daydreams they have, and how "deeply" into the daydream people go. Recent research Eric Klinger's research in the 1980s showed that most daydreams are about ordinary, everyday events and help to remind us of mundane tasks. Klinger's research also showed that over 3/4 of workers in 'boring jobs,' such as lifeguards and truck drivers, use vivid daydreams to "ease the boredom" of their routine tasks. Klinger found that less than five percent of the workers' daydreams involved explicitly sexual thoughts and that violent daydreams were also uncommon. Israeli high school students who scored high on the Daydreaming Scale of the IPI had more empathy than students who scored low. Some psychologists, such as Los Angeles’ Joseph E. Shorr, use the mental imagery created during their clients’ daydreaming to help gain insight into their mental state and make diagnoses. In 2008 the very first paper on "compulsive daydreaming" was written by biological psychiatrists Cynthia Schupak and Jesse Rosenthal of Beth Israel Medical Center in New York, and was published in the journal "Consciousness and Cognition" "Consciousness and Cognition"(j.concog.2008.10.002) The article Told of a ten year study following a seemingly normal "well to do" 36 year old woman who when alone would "daydream while pacing in circles waving string." Schupak and Rosenthal suggested that this "mystery illness" was a unitary condition of which thousands may suffer, but like the patient may be to embarresed to admit for fear of judgement. Currently the follow up paper is being written, but a call for a longer more invasive study is needed. -- Damato See also * Escapism * Dreams * Fantasy prone personality * Fantasy (psychology) * Imaginary world * Imagination * Maladaptive daydreaming * Mind-wandering * Stream of consciousness (psychology) References *Addrisi, F. T. (1978). The relationship between daydreaming patterns and performance accuracy in a brightness discrimination task: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Amanat, E. (1974). Contents of day and night dreams of emotionally disturbed adolescents: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 4(3) Spr 1974, 157-167. *Andrews, S. (2001). How the psyche revealed itself: The use of the daydream in the analysis of a severely obsessional man: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 10(1) Win 2001, 117-138. *Anthony, S. (1990). The who, when, where, what of daydreams among a young adult hearing-impaired population: American Annals of the Deaf Vol 135(3) Jul 1990, 241-245. *Anthony, S., & Gibbins, S. (1992). Characteristics of the daydreams of deaf women: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 16(3-4) Fal-Win 1992, 73-88. *Antrobus, J. S. (1986). Dreaming: Cortical activation and perceptual thresholds: Journal of Mind and Behavior Vol 7(2-3) Spr-Sum 1986, 193-211. *Arbel, D. (1980). Heroic daydreams: A phenomenological study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Austin, T. G. (1982). The relationship of daydreaming to self-perception and interpersonal competence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bach, M. (1974). Stream of consciousness: Affective content: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Badoni, M. (2001). Trace of oral experience in child analysis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 65(5) Dec 2001, 1579-1595. *Barrett, D. (1979). The hypnotic dream: Its relation to nocturnal dreams and waking fantasies: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 88(5) Oct 1979, 584-591. *Barrett, D. L. (1980). The hypnotic dream: Its relation to nocturnal dreams and waking fantasies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Barth, D. (1998). Mothers and daughters: Daydreams and mutuality. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Barth, F. D. (1997). Daydreaming: Unlock the creative power of your mind. New York, NY: Viking. *Barth, F. D. (1997). Using daydreams in psychodynamic psychotherapy: Clinical Social Work Journal Vol 25(3) Fal 1997, 265-280. *Baskin, D., & Goldstein, J. (1985). Daydreaming in psychiatric patients: A normative comparison: Psychiatric Forum Vol 13(2) Win 1985-1986, 65-72. *Beck, A. T. (2002). Cognitive patterns in dreams and daydreams: Journal of Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 16(1) Spr 2002, 23-28. *Behan, R. A., & Behan, F. L. (1954). Comments on Seeman's operational analysis of the Freudian theory of daydreams: Psychological Bulletin Vol 51(2) Mar 1954, 176-178. *Beit-Hallahmi, B. (1972). Developing the Prison Fantasy Questionnaire (PFQ): Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 28(4) Oct 1972, 551-554. *Belford, S. (1992). Daydreaming patterns and aspects of emotional adjustment: An experimental investigation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Benichou, J. (1986). Clinical evaluation of psychotropic effects by a quantitative study of free association and daydreaming: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 144(4) Apr 1986, 436-440. *Bick, F. I. (1983). Daydreams of depressive and aggressive children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blair, C. L. (1982). The relationship between selected daydreaming patterns of primigravidous women during pregnancy and women's perceptions of their babies within one month postpartum: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Blair, C. L. (1987). The relationship between selected daydreaming patterns of primigravidous women during pregnancy and women's perceptions of their babies within one month postpartum: Journal of Prenatal & Perinatal Psychology & Health Vol 2(1) Fal 1987, 43-49. *Bley, J. (1988). Hypnotherapy in learning disorders: A clinical example: Experimentelle und Klinische Hypnose Vol 4(2) 1988, 85-92. *Blum, H. P. (1995). The clinical value of daydreams and a note on their role in character analysis. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Borchardt, E., Fischle, C., & Zimmer, D. (1982). The importance of sex-phantasies: An empirical comparison between disturbed and nondisturbed persons: Partnerberatung Vol 19(3) 1982, 145-159. *Borengasser, M. A. (1975). Daydreaming and the narcotics addict: An investigation of a character disorder: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bowen, N. E. (1974). The influence of certain personality variables on changes in intellectual performance following conditions of perceptual isolation and perceptual overload: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Bowlby, R. (1999). The other day: The interpretation of day-dreams. Manchester, England: Manchester University Press. *Brachfeld, O., & Stokvis, B. (1963). From the practice of directed day-dreams: A demonstration: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie 13(3) 1963, 73-81. *Brannigan, G. G., Hauk, P. A., & Guay, J. A. (1991). Locus of control and daydreaming: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 152(1) Mar 1991, 29-33. *Brannigan, G. G., Schaller, J. A., & McGarva, A. (1993). Approval motivation and sexual daydreaming: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 154(3) Sep 1993, 383-387. *Brannigan, G. G., Shahon, A. J., & Schaller, J. A. (1992). Locus of control and time orientation in daydreaming: Implications for therapy: Journal of Genetic Psychology Vol 153(3) Sep 1992, 359-361. *Brett, E. A. (1975). Auditory imagery and hallucinations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brett, E. A., & Starker, S. (1977). Auditory imagery and hallucinations: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 164(6) Jun 1977, 394-400. *Brill, A. A. (1912). Hysterical fancies and dreamy states. Philadelphia, PA: W B Saunders Co. *Brown, F. G. (1982). The effect of autonomy on the daydreams and sex role identification of Black college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Campagna, A. F. (1976). The function of men's erotic fantasies during masturbation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Carlson, E. R., & Coleman, C. E. (1977). Experiential and motivational determinants of the richness of an induced sexual fantasy: Journal of Personality Vol 45(4) Dec 1977, 528-542. *Cazavelan, J., & Epstein, S. (1966). Daydreams of female paranoid schizophrenics: Journal of Clinical Psychology 22(1) 1966, 27-32. *Chagnon, J.-Y. (1999). In regard to an original contribution of Rene Diatkine: The pleasure in desiring or the capacity for daydreaming: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 42(1) 1999, 5-26. *Cicogna, P., Cavallero, C., & Bosinelli, M. (1986). Differential access to memory traces in the production of mental experience: International Journal of Psychophysiology Vol 4(3) Nov 1986, 209-216. *Clark, H. P. (1999). Female adolescent fantasy: Subjectivity and desire. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Cohen, R., Daniel, C., Polsgrove, L., & Rieth, H. (1979). Case: Management of daydreaming with self-applied aversive contingencies: Psychological Reports Vol 45(1) Aug 1979, 208. *Cournut-Janin, M. (1990). A female infant is being raped: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 54(1) Jan-Feb 1990, 143-151. *Crawford, H. J. (1982). Hypnotizability, daydreaming styles, imagery vividness, and absorption: A multidimensional study: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 42(5) May 1982, 915-926. *Cundiff, G., & Gold, S. R. (1979). Daydreaming: A measurable concept: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 49(2) Oct 1979, 347-353. *Cunningham, S., Scerbo, M. W., & Freeman, F. G. (2000). The electrocortical correlates of daydreaming during vigilance tasks: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 24(1-2) Spr-Sum 2000, 61-72. *D'Agord, M. (2002). Unconscious formations in the classroom: Agora: Estudos em Teoria Psicanalitica Vol 5(1) Jan-Jun 2002, 155-174. *Davidson, A. D. (1975). The relationship of reported sexual day-dreaming to sexual attitude, sexual knowledge, and reported sexual experience in college women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *de Bianchedi, E. T. (1995). Creative writers and dream-work-alpha. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *del Pilar, J. A. (1986). The relationship of Biculturalism and Androgyny to daydreaming, cognitive flexibility, and RISE: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Derry, P., Deal, M., & Baum, A. (1993). The relationship of intrusive and avoidant thoughts about a stressor to daydreaming styles: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 181(7) Jul 1993, 456-457. *Descamps, M.-A. (1986). Transference and countertransference in dreams: Etudes Psychotherapiques Vol 17(2) Jun 1986, 113-119. *Desoille, R. (1966). The directed daydream: Psychosynthesis Research Foundation No 18 1966, iii, 33. *Diatkine, R. (1994). The child in the adult, or The eternal capacity for reverie: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 58(3) Jul-Sep 1994, 641-648. *Dixon, J. M. (1980). Daydreaming and related mental activity in blind and partially sighted males: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Dufour, R. (1976). Archaic strategies of representation in analytic speech: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 26 Dec 1976, 249-258. *Dufour, R., & Nadal, J. (1976). Conceptual approach to and models of guided-daydream analysis: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 24 Jul 1976, 97-108. *Ekstein, R. (1981). Some thoughts concerning the clinical use of children's dreams: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 45(2) Mar 1981, 115-124. *Ervin, T. J. (1999). Catching the drift: Exploring the reverie of the analysand. (psychoanalysis). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Fabre, N. (1976). Noninterpretation in therapy: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 24 Jul 1976, 79-85. *Fabre, N. (1976). The world of the archaic: Preface: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 26 Dec 1976, 211-215. *Feshbach, S. (1976). The role of fantasy in the response to television: Journal of Social Issues Vol 32(4) Fal 1976, 71-85. *Filler, M. S., & Giambra, L. M. (1973). Daydreaming as a function of cueing and task difficulty: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 37(2) Oct 1973, 503-509. *Flavell, J. H. (1975). Review of The inner world of daydreaming: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 20 (12), Dec, 1975. *Fontes, M. H. S. (2002). A psychoanalysis session and other day-dreams: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 36(1) 2002, 89-107. *Fox, S. E. (1981). Daydreaming styles and their relationship to neurotic styles and object relations: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Frank, J. S. (1974). Creative problem-solving: or "Living as a Wise Child." Transactional Analysis Journal Vol 4(2) Apr 1974, 20-24. *Frayn, D. H. (1987). An analyst's regressive reverie: A response to the analysand's illness: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 68(2) 1987, 271-277. *Frazier, J. G. (1975). An investigation of daydreaming in obsessive-compulsive and hysterical personalities: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Freud, S. (1995). Creative writers and day-dreaming (1908). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Frueh, S. W. (1979). Increasing self-esteem through the use of guided daydreams with first offenders: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Galardo, M. (1981). The relationship of daydreaming, sex, ethnicity and two factors of locus of control: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Giambra, L. M. (1973). Daydreaming in males from seventeen to seventy-seven: A preliminary report: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1973, 769-770. *Giambra, L. M. (1974). Daydreaming across the life span: Late adolescent to senior citizen: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 5(2) Spr 1974, 115-140. *Giambra, L. M. (1974). The working world of Walter Mitty: Daydreams: The backburner of the mind: Psychology Today Vol 8(7) Dec 1974, 66-68. *Giambra, L. M. (1977). Adult male daydreaming across the life span: A replication, further analyses and tentative norms based upon retrospective reports: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 8(3) 1977-1978, 197-228. *Giambra, L. M. (1977). Daydreaming about the past: The time setting of spontaneous thought intrusions: The Gerontologist Vol 17(1) Feb 1977, 35-38. *Giambra, L. M. (1977). A factor analysis study of daydreaming, imaginal process, and temperament: A replication on an adult male life-span sample: Journal of Gerontology Vol 32(6) Nov 1977, 675-680. *Giambra, L. M. (1979). Sex differences in daydreaming and related mental activity from the late teens to the early nineties: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 10(1) 1979-1980, 1-34. *Giambra, L. M. (1980). A factor analysis of the items of the Imaginal Processes Inventory: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(2) Apr 1980, 383-409. *Giambra, L. M. (1982). Daydreaming: A Black-White comparison for 17-34-year-olds: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 42(6) Jun 1982, 1146-1156. *Giambra, L. M. (1989). Task-unrelated thought frequency as a function of age: A laboratory study: Psychology and Aging Vol 4(2) Jun 1989, 136-143. *Giambra, L. M. (1999). Frequency and intensity of daydreaming: Age changes and age differences from late adolescent to the old-old: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 19(3) 1999-2000, 229-267. *Giambra, L. M. (1999). The temporal setting, emotions, and imagery of daydreams: Age changes and age differences from late adolescent to the old-old: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 19(4) 1999-2000, 367-413. *Giambra, L. M. (2000). Daydreaming characteristics across the life-span: Age differences and seven to twenty year longitudinal changes. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Giambra, L. M., & Gradsky, A. (1989). Task-unrelated images and thoughts while reading. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Giambra, L. M., & Grodsky, A. (1991). Aging, imagery, and imagery vividness in daydreams: Cross-sectional and longitudinal perspectives. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Giambra, L. M., Grodsky, A., Belongie, C., & Rosenberg, E. H. (1994). Depression and thought intrusions, relating thought frequency to activation and arousal: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 14(1) 1994-1995, 19-29. *Giambra, L. M., & Martin, C. E. (1977). Sexual daydreams and quantitative aspects of sexual activity: Some relations for males across adulthood: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 6(6) Nov 1977, 497-505. *Giambra, L. M., & Stone, B. S. (1982). Australian-American differences in daydreaming, attentional processes, and curiosity: First findings based on retrospective reports: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 2(1) 1982-1983, 23-35. *Giambra, L. M., & Traynor, T. D. (1978). Depression and daydreaming: An analysis based on self-ratings: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 34(1) Jan 1978, 14-25. *Gold, R. G., & Gold, S. R. (1982). Sex differences in actual daydream content: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 6(2) Fal 1982, 109-112. *Gold, S. R., Andrews, J. C., & Minor, S. W. (1985). Daydreaming, self concept and academic performance: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 5(3) 1985-1986, 239-247. *Gold, S. R., & Cundiff, G. (1980). Increasing the frequency of daydreaming: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(1) Jan 1980, 116-121. *Gold, S. R., & Cundiff, G. (1980). A procedure for increasing self-reported daydreaming: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 36(4) Oct 1980, 923-927. *Gold, S. R., & Gold, R. G. (1982). Actual daydream content and the Imaginal Processes Inventory: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 6(1) Spr 1982, 169-173. *Gold, S. R., Gold, R. G., Milner, J. S., & Robertson, K. R. (1986). Daydreaming and mental health: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 6(1) 1986-1987, 67-73. *Gold, S. R., & Henderson, B. B. (1981). Daydreaming, self-consciousness, and memory monitoring: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 5(2) Fal 1981, 101-106. *Gold, S. R., & Henderson, B. B. (1990). Daydreaming and curiosity: Stability and change in gifted children and adolescents: Adolescence Vol 25(99) Fal 1990, 701-708. *Gold, S. R., & Minor, S. W. (1983). School related daydreams and test anxiety: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 3(2) 1983-1984, 133-138. *Gold, S. R., & Reilly, J. P. (1985). Daydreaming, current concerns and personality: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 5(2) 1985-1986, 117-125. *Gold, S. R., Teague, R. G., & Jarvinen, P. (1981). Counting daydreams: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 5(1) Spr 1981, 129-132. *Goldberger, M. (1995). The clinical use of daydreams in analysis: Journal of Clinical Psychoanalysis Vol 4(1) 1995, 11-21. *Golding, J. M., & Singer, J. L. (1983). Patterns of inner experience: Daydreaming styles, depressive moods, and sex roles: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 45(3) Sep 1983, 663-675. *Goldstein, J., & Baskin, D. (1988). Sex differences in daydreaming behavior: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 12(2) Sum 1988, 83-90. *Gray, S. S. (1975). The relationship of locus of control and self-esteem to the quality and content of daydreams: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenwald, D. F., & Harder, D. W. (1995). Sustaining fantasies, daydreams, and psychopathology: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 51(6) Nov 1995, 719-726. *Greenwald, D. F., & Harder, D. W. (1997). Fantasies, coping behavior, and psychopathology: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 53(2) Feb 1997, 91-97. *Greenwald, D. F., & Harder, D. W. (2003). Fantasies, Coping Behavior, and Psychopathology: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 59(10) Oct 2003, 1089-1095. *Hagelin, A., & Lazar, P. (1973). The Flomp Method: A method for therapy and development, based on controlled daydreams: International Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 15(4) Win 1973, 1-8. *Hanson, G. R. (1993). My thinking chair: Daydreaming in the lives of children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hariton, E. B. (1973). Women's fantasies during sexual intercourse with their husbands: A normative study with tests of personality and theoretical models: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Hariton, E. B., & Singer, J. L. (1974). Women's fantasies during sexual intercourse: Normative and theoretical implications: Journal of Consulting and Clinical Psychology Vol 42(3) Jun 1974, 313-322. *Hartmann, E., Kunzendorf, R., Rosen, R., & Grace, N. G. (2001). Contextualizing images in dreams and daydreams: Dreaming Vol 11(2) Jun 2001, 97-104. *Hartmann, E., Kunzendorf, R. G., Baddour, A., Chapwick, M., Eddins, M., Krueger, C., et al. (2002). Emotion makes daydreams more dreamlike, more symbolic: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 22(3) 2002-2003, 257-276. *Heiman, J. R. (1977). A psychophysiological exploration of sexual arousal patterns in females and males: Psychophysiology Vol 14(3) May 1977, 266-274. *Henderson, B. B., & Gold, S. R. (1983). Intellectual styles: A comparison of factor structures in gifted and average children and adolescents: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 45(3) Sep 1983, 624-632. *Henderson, B. B., Gold, S. R., & Clarke, K. (1984). Individual differences in IQ, daydreaming and moral reasoning in gifted and average adolescents: International Journal of Behavioral Development Vol 7(2) Jun 1984, 215-230. *Henderson, B. B., Gold, S. R., & McCord, M. T. (1982). Daydreaming and curiosity in gifted and average children and adolescents: Developmental Psychology Vol 18(4) Jul 1982, 576-582. *Hershey, M., & Kearns, P. (1979). The effect of guided fantasy on the creative thinking and writing ability of gifted students: Gifted Child Quarterly Vol 23(1) Spr 1979, 71-77. *Houran, J. (1998). A preliminary look at daydreaming and PSI: Journal of the Society for Psychical Research Vol 62(852) Jul 1998, 445-452. *Howard, D. (1999). Rorschach movement responses: A study measuring introversiveness on the Rorschach Inkblot Test by comparing fantasy embellishment and distance from the inkblot to daydreaming styles. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Hoyt, I. P., Nadon, R., Register, P. A., Chorny, J., & et al. (1989). Daydreaming, absorption and hypnotizability: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 37(4) Oct 1989, 332-342. *Huba, G. J., Aneshensel, C. S., & Singer, J. L. (1981). Development of scales for three second-order factors of inner experience: Multivariate Behavioral Research Vol 16(2) Apr 1981, 181-206. *Huba, G. J., Segal, B., & Singer, J. L. (1977). Consistency of daydreaming styles across samples of college male and female drug and alcohol users: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 86(1) Feb 1977, 99-102. *Huba, G. J., & Tanaka, J. S. (1983). Confirmatory evidence for three daydreaming factors in the Short Imaginal Processes Inventory: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 3(2) 1983-1984, 139-147. *Hughes, M., & Hutt, C. (1979). Heart-rate correlates of childhood activities: Play, exploration, problem-solving and day-dreaming: Biological Psychology Vol 8(4) Jun 1979, 253-263. *Hunt, W. (1973). Beating fantasies and daydreams revisited: Presentation of a case: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 21(4) 1973, 817-832. *Ireland, M. S., & Kernan-Schloss, L. (1983). Pattern analysis of recorded daydreams, memories, and personality type: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 56(1) Feb 1983, 119-125. *Isaacs, I. D. (1975). Self reports of daydreaming and mindwandering: A construct validation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jarvinen, P. J., & Gold, S. R. (1981). Imagery as an aid in reducing depression: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 37(3) Jul 1981, 523-529. *Jason, L. A. (1976). Self-monitoring in the treatment of nose squeezing and daydreaming: Psychological Reports Vol 38(1) Feb 1976, 235-238. *Jersild, A. T. (1947). Children's make-believe, dreams, and other imaginative activities. Upper Saddle River, NJ: Prentice Hall/Pearson Education. *Johnson, H., & Eriksen, C. W. (1961). Preconscious perception: A re-examination of the Poetzel phenomenon: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 62(3) May 1961, 497-503. *Jones, F. C. (1975). The effects of a positive electric field on the behavior of emotionally disturbed children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaklins, I. (1976). Imaginal processes in stratified age groups: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kaplan, J. A. (1994). The relationship of daydreaming styles to perception of maternal parenting role and maternal-fetal attachment in first-time expectant women during the third trimester of pregnancy. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Kernan, M. T. (1981). The relationships among life satisfaction, role activity, personality, daydreaming, and socioeconomic variables in middle aged and older adults: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kiernat, J. M. (1983). Retrospection as a life span concept: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Geriatrics Vol 3(2) Win 1983, 35-48. *Klinger, E. (1967). A Fantastic Book: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 12 (2), Feb, 1967. *Klinger, E. (1971). Structure and functions of fantasy. Oxford, England: Wiley-Interscience. *Klinger, E. (1978). Dimensions of thought and imagery in normal waking states: Journal of Altered States of Consciousness Vol 4(2) 1978-1979, 97-113. *Klinger, E. (1987). The power of daydreams: Psychology Today Vol 21(10) Oct 1987, 36-44. *Klinger, E. (1993). What will they think of next? Understanding daydreaming. Philadelphia, PA: Temple University Press. *Klinger, E. (2000). Daydreams: Kazdin, Alan E (Ed). *Klinger, E., & Cox, W. M. (1987). Dimensions of thought flow in everyday life: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 7(2) 1987-1988, 105-128. *Klinger, E., Murphy, M. D., Ostrem, J. L., & Stark-Wroblewski, K. (2005). Disclosing Daydreams Versus Real Experience: Attitudes, Emotional Reactions, and Personality Correlates: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 24(2) 2005, 101-138. *Kohl, M. L. (1980). Situation, gender, and sex role as they relate to the frequency of various sexual fantasies reported by college men and women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kramer, M., Roth, T., & Palmer, T. (1976). The psychological nature of the REM dream: I. A comparison of the REM dream report and T.A.T. stories: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 1(3) Nov 1976, 128-135. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Brown, C., & McGee, D. (1983). Hypnotizability: Correlations with daydreaming and sleeping: Psychological Reports Vol 53(2) Oct 1983, 406. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Hartmann, E., Cohen, R., & Cutler, J. (1997). Bizarreness of the dreams and daydreams reported by individuals with thin and thick boundaries: Dreaming Vol 7(4) Dec 1997, 265-271. *Kunzendorf, R. G., Leszkiewicz, J., Hamill, K., Geoffroy, S., Ciampaglia, A., Pereira, D., et al. (2007). Dreaming and daydreaming about dreadful possibilities: Primal fears versus existential fears: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 26(3) 2007, 249-257. *La Porta, C. M.-L. (1996). The realms of reverie: A rhetorical investigation of the romantic daydream. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Lagrone, C. W. (1963). Sex and personality differences in relation to fantasy: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 27(3) Jun 1963, 270-272. *Langens, T. A. (2002). Daydreaming mediates between goal commitment and goal attainment in individuals high in achievement motivation: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 22(2) 2002-2003, 103-115. *Langens, T. A., & Schmalt, H.-D. (2002). Emotional consequences of positive daydreaming: The moderating role of fear of failure: Personality and Social Psychology Bulletin Vol 28(12) Dec 2002, 1725-1735. *Launay, J. (1976). Concerning psychotherapeutic processes: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 24 Jul 1976, 75-78. *Lazar, P., & Hagelin, A. (1978). The Flomp method: A rational technique for using dream images in therapy, personal development and for daily use: Transnational Mental Health Research Newsletter Vol 20(2-3) Sum-Fal 1978, 8-26. *Le Guennec, M. (1972). The practice of the directed daydream: A way toward a beginning of cure: Perspectives Psychiatriques No 37 Jun 1972, 65-72. *le Guennec, M. (1976). The relationship: Road to the archaic: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 26 Dec 1976, 225-237. *Lemlij, M. (1995). "Creative Writers and Day-dreaming": A parochial view. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Levin, R., & Fireman, G. (2001). The relation of fantasy proneness, psychological absorption, and imaginative involvement to nightmare prevalence and nightmare distress: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 21(2) 2001-2002, 111-129. *Levin, R., & Young, H. (2001). The relation of waking fantasy to dreaming: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 21(3) 2001-2002, 201-219. *Leviton, A., & Schulman, J. (1976). Reaction times and Digit Symbol Test scores of girls identified as daydreamers by their teachers: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 43(1) Aug 1976, 239-244. *Link, M. C. (1983). A description of the relationship between daydreaming patterns of women and cognitive style, sex-role orientation, and anxiety: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lopez Rodrigo, A. M., Paino Pineiro, M. M., Martinez Suarez, P. C., & Caro, M. I. (1996). Hallucinations in normal population: Imagery and personality influences: Psicothema Vol 8(2) Jul 1996, 269-278. *Lopez Rodrigo, A. M., Paino Pineiro, M. M., Martinez Suarez, P. C., Caro, M. I., & Lemos Giraldez, S. (1997). Hallucinations in a normal population: Imagery and personality influences: Psychology in Spain Vol 1(1) 1997, 10-16. *Louys, J. (1982). Wake dream: What should we prescribe? : Psychologie Medicale Vol 14(5) Apr 1982, 775-776. *Luther, S. (1997). Coleridge, creative (day)dreaming, and the "The Picture." Dreaming Vol 7(1) Mar 1997, 47-65. *Lyken, D. E. (1980). The difference between daydreaming and marital adjustment of male and female college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lynn, S. J., Neufeld, V., Green, J. P., Sandberg, D., & et al. (1996). Daydreaming, fantasy, and psychopathology. Amityville, NY: Baywood Publishing Co. *Lynn, S. J., & Neufeld, V. A. (1996). Fantasy styles, hypnotic dreaming and fantasy proneness: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 13(1) 1996, 4-12. *Lytwyn, H. (2006). From the daydream Hero to the living reality with help of Guided Affective Imagery: Case study of a 27 year old man with narcissistic personality disorder, social phobia and temporary depressive feelings: International Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 10(1) Mar 2006, 35-40. *Magan, S. J. (1986). The relationships among subjective well-being, life change, and daydreaming styles in selected adult males: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Malan, B. (1976). Bibliography of works published on guided-daydream therapy through May 1976: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 24 12 Jul 1976, 5-133. *Markey, F. V. (1935). Imagination: Psychological Bulletin Vol 32(3) Mar 1935, 212-236. *Martinetti, R. F. (1983). Dream recall, imaginal processes and short-term memory: A pilot study: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 57(3, Pt 1) Dec 1983, 718. *Maurey, G. (1975). The impossible masterpiece: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 22 21 Dec 1975, 5-225. *Maurey, G. (1976). Pivot, method, and relationship: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 24 Jul 1976, 89-95. *Maurey, G. (1983). The royal way: Is it, also, unique? : Etudes Psychotherapiques Vol 14(2, 52) Jun 1983, 139-145. *Maurey, G., & Lavagna, J. P. (1972). The directed daydream and its relationship to cure: Perspectives Psychiatriques No 37 Jun 1972, 55-64. *McDonald, O. H. (1981). Stereotypical daydreams and their relationship to personal role preferences across different races: Dissertation Abstracts International. *McGeorge, M. D. (1979). A comparative study of fantasy frequency and content between maritally adjusted and maritally maladjusted males and females: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mednick, R. A. (1977). Death anxiety and sexual fantasy: Omega: Journal of Death and Dying Vol 8(2) 1977-1978, 117-127. *Mednick, R. A. (1977). Gender-specific variances in sexual fantasy: Journal of Personality Assessment Vol 41(3) Jun 1977, 248-254. *Mehr, L. M., Senteney, A., & Creadie, T. M. (1995). Daydreams, stress and burn-out in women mental health workers: A preliminary clinical report: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 14(2) 1995, 105-115. *Menge, C. P. (1982). Dream and reality: Constructive change partners: Adolescence Vol 17(66) Sum 1982, 419-442. *Merei, F. (1994). Social relationships in manifest dream content: Journal of Russian & East European Psychology Vol 32(1) Jan-Feb 1994, 46-68. *Meskin, B. B. (1973). Daydreaming and laterality of eye-movements: A test of brain asymmetry, cognitive-affective and arousal models: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Miller, M. J., Karriker, C. S., & Gathright, H. (1986). Comparing occupational daydreams and Vocational Preference Inventory (VPI) scores: An extension of Holland's typology: Journal of Human Behavior & Learning Vol 3(3) 1986, 67-74. *Miller, M. J., Springer, T. P., Tobacyk, J., & Wells, D. (2004). Congruency between occupational daydreams and SDS scores among college students: College Student Journal Vol 38(1) Mar 2004, 57-60. *Morgan, J. I., & Skovholt, T. M. (1977). Using inner experience: Fantasy and daydreams in career counseling: Journal of Counseling Psychology Vol 24(5) Sep 1977, 391-397. *Moriarty, J. M. (1978). Object relatedness and fantasy utilization: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Morley, J. (1998). The private theater: A phenomenological investigation of daydreaming: Journal of Phenomenological Psychology Vol 29(1) Spr 1998, 116-134. *Morley, J. J. (1989). The private theater: An empirical phenomenological inquiry into daydreaming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mueller, E. T. (1987). Daydreaming and computation: A computer model of everyday creativity, learning, and emotions in the human stream of thought: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Murray, E. L. (1978). The relationship between sexual fantasy and reported sexual behavior and satisfaction: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nadal, J. (1976). Concerning certain places and certain times: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 26 Dec 1976, 259-272. *Nikles, C. D. (2005). The relationship between absorption and responses to a word association task. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *No authorship, i. (1991). Review of Brain Power: Unlock the Power of Your Mind: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 36 (2), Feb, 1991. *Page, H. A. (1957). Studies in fantasy--daydreaming frequency and Rorschach scoring categories: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 21(2) Apr 1957, 111-114. *Parks, C. W., Klinger, E., & Perlmutter, M. (1988). Dimensions of thought as a function of age, gender and task difficulty: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 8(1) 1988-1989, 49-62. *Pearce, L. R. (1989). The effects of differential reinforcement of low rates of behavior on moderately retarded children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Peer, W. v., & Stoeger, I. (2001). Psychoanalysts and daydreaming. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Perry, A. R., & Laurie, C. A. (1992). Sustained attention and the Type A behavior pattern: The effect of daydreaming on performance: Journal of General Psychology Vol 119(3) Jul 1992, 217-228. *Person, E. S., Fonagy, P., & Figueira, S. A. (1995). On Freud's "Creative Writers and Day-dreaming." New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Pimentel-Capooth, R. A. (1979). Thought stopping and covert assertion: A systematic investigation of their effectiveness in the treatment of problematic daydreaming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pritzl, T. J. (2003). The effect of experimentally enhanced daydreaming on an electroencephalographic measure of sleepiness. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Purifoy, F. E., Grodsky, A., & Giambra, L. M. (1992). The relationship of sexual daydreaming to sexual activity, sexual drive, and sexual attitudes for women across the life-span: Archives of Sexual Behavior Vol 21(4) Aug 1992, 369-385. *Rabinowitz, A. (1976). Note on the Self-Focus Sentence Completion Test: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 1) Dec 1976, 1007-1010. *Rabinowitz, A., & Shouval, R. (1977). Fantasy as a medium for the reduction of trait versus state aggression: Journal of Research in Personality Vol 11(2) Jun 1977, 180-190. *Raphling, D. (1996). The interpretation of daydreams: I: Journal of the American Psychoanalytic Association Vol 44(2) 1996, 533-547. *Raskin, R., & Novacek, J. (1991). Narcissism and the use of fantasy: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 47(4) Jul 1991, 490-499. *Reinsel, R., Antrobus, J. S., & Wollman, M. (1992). Bizarreness in dreams and waking fantasy. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Rhue, J. W. (1992). Demystifying Daydreaming: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 37 (12), Dec, 1992. *Riha, S. A. (1973). The unconscious and symbolic imagery: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Ritter, G. W. (1974). Production of stimulus independent thought as a function of task priority, signal predictability, and rate of signal presentation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roberts, C. R. (1983). Depth of involvement, imagery, and daydreaming: A study of altered states of consciousness and orgasmic success in women: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roberts, M. K. (1985). Worlds and world reconstruction: Advances in Descriptive Psychology Vol 4 1985, 17-53. *Robinson, N. M. T. (2000). Fantasy and development in pregnant adolescents. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Rofe, Y., & Lewin, I. (1980). Daydreaming in a war environment: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 4(1) Spr 1980, 59-75. *Rosen, T. H. (1984). Responses to task boredom as a function of propensity for reverie: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rosenberg, B. A. (1978). Mental activity and environmental responsiveness: Optokinetic nystagmus during mental tasks associated with the left and right cerebral hemispheres: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sandler, J. J., & Sandler, A.-M. (1986). The gyroscopic function of unconscious fantasy. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Analytic Press, Inc. *Schaeffer, J. (1976). Body boundary and fantasy in two types of therapist: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Schallow, J. R., & McIlwraith, R. D. (1986). Is television viewing really bad for your imagination? Content and process of TV viewing and imaginal styles: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 6(1) 1986-1987, 25-42. *Scheidler, T. (1972). Use of fantasy as a therapeutic agent in latency-age groups: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 9(4) Win 1972, 299-302. *Schultz, K. D. (1977). Fantasy stimulation in depression: Direct intervention and correlational studies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Seaborn, R. G. (1974). The effects of reward-punishment, introversion-extraversion and sex type on daydreaming: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Secco-Bellati, M. (1976). A problem of the archaic superego: Interference: Etudes Psychotherapiques No 26 Dec 1976, 239-245. *Segal, B. (1974). Drug use and fantasy processes: Criterion for prediction of potential users: International Journal of the Addictions Vol 9(3) 1974, 475-480. *Segal, B., & Feger, G. (1973). Drug use and fantasy processes in college students: Journal of Altered States of Consciousness Vol 1(1) Fal 1973, 5-14. *Selby, E. A., Anestis, M. D., & Joiner, T. E., Jr. (2007). Daydreaming about death: Violent daydreaming as a form of emotion dysregulation in suicidality: Behavior Modification Vol 31(6) Nov 2007, 867-879. *Shapiro, S. H. (1976). Depersonalization and daydreaming in a borderline patient: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Shapiro, S. H. (1978). Depersonalization and daydreaming: A pattern of disturbance in the sense of reality: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 42(4) Jul 1978, 307-320. *Sherwen, L. N. (1986). Third trimester fantasies of first-time expectant fathers: Maternal-Child Nursing Journal Vol 15(3) Fal 1986, 153-170. *Siebrands, L. (1992). Integrating developmental education with control theory: One college instructor's experience: Journal of Reality Therapy Vol 12(1) Fal 1992, 45-48. *Silberfeld, M. (1978). The idea of fantasy: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 3(2) Jun 1978, 81-86. *Simplicio, J. S. C. (2001). How to recognize and counteract student inattentiveness in the classroom: Journal of Instructional Psychology Vol 28(3) Sep 2001, 199-201. *Sims, G. K., & Lazarus, A. A. (1973). The use of random auditory stimulation in the treatment of a manic-depressive patient: Behavior Therapy Vol 4(1) Jan 1973, 128-133. *Singer, J. A., Singer, J. L., & Zittel, C. (2000). Personality variations in autobiographical memories, self-representations, and daydreaming. Amsterdam, Netherlands: John Benjamins Publishing Company. *Singer, J. L. (1966). Daydreaming and planful thought: A note on Professor Stark's conceptual framework: Perceptual and Motor Skills 23(1) 1966, 113-114. *Singer, J. L. (1973). Imagery and daydreaming. Oxford, England: Prentice Hall. *Singer, J. L. (1974). Daydreaming and the stream of thought: American Scientist Vol 62(4) Jul 1974, 417-425. *Singer, J. L. (1975). The inner world of daydreaming. Oxford, England: Harper & Row. *Singer, J. L. (1975). Navigating the stream of consciousness: Research in daydreaming and related inner experience: American Psychologist Vol 30(7) Jul 1975, 727-738. *Singer, J. L. (1998). Daydreams, the stream of consciousness, and self-representations. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Singer, J. L. (2000). Dreaming: "Knitting Up the Raveled Sleeve of Care"? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 45 (1), Feb, 2000. *Singer, J. L. (2003). Daydreaming, consciousness, and self-representations: Empirical approaches to theories of William James and Sigmund Freud: Journal of Applied Psychoanalytic Studies Vol 5(4) Oct 2003, 461-483. *Singer, J. L. (2006). Why Imagery, Personal Memories, and Daydreams Matter. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Singer, J. L., & Antrobus, J. S. (1963). A factor-analytic study of daydreaming and conceptually-related cognitive and personality variables: Perceptual and Motor Skills 17(1) 1963, 187-209. *Singer, J. L., & Pope, K. S. (1981). Daydreaming and imagery skills as predisposing capacities for self-hypnosis: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 29(3) Jul 1981, 271-281. *Singer, J. L., & Rowe, R. (1962). An experimental study of some relationships between daydreaming and anxiety: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 26(5) Oct 1962, 446-454. *Singer, J. L., & Schonbar, R. A. (1961). Correlates of daydreaming: A dimension of self-awareness: Journal of Consulting Psychology Vol 25(1) Feb 1961, 1-6. *Smallwood, J., Fishman, D. J., & Schooler, J. W. (2007). Counting the cost of an absent mind: Mind wandering as an underrecognized influence on educational performance: Psychonomic Bulletin & Review Vol 14(2) Apr 2007, 230-236. *Smith, A. M. (1974). A study of fantasy among adolescent males as related to overt expression of aggression: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, T. L. (1907). The psychology of daydreams. London, England: Routledge/Thoemmes Press. *Somer, E. (2002). Maladaptive daydreaming: A qualitative inquiry: Journal of Contemporary Psychotherapy Vol 32(2-3) Fal 2002, 197-212. *Soper, B. (1999). A comparison of daydream and dream perspectives: College Student Journal Vol 33(2) Jun 1999, 217-218. *Spak, D. J. (1982). An exploratory study of gay male sexual fantasies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Spanos, N. P., & McPeake, J. D. (1975). Involvement in everyday imaginative activities, attitudes toward hypnosis, and hypnotic suggestibility: Journal of Personality and Social Psychology Vol 31(3) Mar 1975, 594-598. *Stark, S. (1966). Rorschach movement, fantastic daydreaming, and Freud's concept of primary process: Interpretive commentary: Perceptual and Motor Skills 22(2) 1966, 523-532. *Starker, S. (1973). Aspects of inner experience: Autokinesis, daydreaming, dream recall and cognitive style: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 36(2) Apr 1973, 663-673. *Starker, S. (1974). Daydreaming styles and nocturnal dreaming: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 83(1) Feb 1974, 52-55. *Starker, S. (1977). Daydreaming styles and nocturnal dreaming: Further observations: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 45(2) Oct 1977, 411-418. *Starker, S. (1979). Fantasy in psychiatric patients: Exploring a myth: Hospital & Community Psychiatry Vol 30(1) Jan 1979, 25-30. *Starker, S. (1982). Toward a psychophysiology of waking fantasy: EEG studies: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 55(3, Pt 1) Dec 1982, 891-902. *Starker, S. (1984). Daydreams, nightmares, and insomnia: The relation of waking fantasy to sleep disturbances: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 4(3) 1984-1985, 237-248. *Starker, S., & Hasenfeld, R. (1976). Daydream styles and sleep disturbance: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 163(6) Dec 1976, 391-400. *Starker, S., & Singer, J. L. (1975). Daydreaming and symptom patterns of psychiatric patients: A factor analytic study: Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 84(5) Oct 1975, 567-570. *Stoller, R. J. (1985). Observing the erotic imagination. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Stubbe, H. (2001). The role of Jose Custodio de Faria (31/5/1756-20/9/1819) in the history of dynamic psychiatry: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 50(11-12) Nov-Dec 2001, 397-405. *Talmey, B. S. (1933). Consequences of sexual excesses. New York, NY: Eugenics Publishing Company. *Tanaka, J. S., & Huba, G. J. (1985). Longitudinal stability of three second-order daydreaming factors: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 5(3) 1985-1986, 231-238. *Tanaka, J. S., Panter, A. T., & Winborne, W. C. (1986). Associations between daydreaming style and information processing predispositions: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 6(2) 1986-1987, 159-166. *Taylor, P. L. (1975). Adolescent daydreaming: Instrument development, sex differences, and relationships to demographic variables, IQ, school achievement, and behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Taylor, P. L., & Fulcomer, M. (1979). Adolescent daydreaming: The I.Q. effect: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 3(1-2) Fal 1979, 107-122. *Teague, R. G., & Gold, S. R. (1981). Increasing attention to daydreaming by self-monitoring: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 37(3) Jul 1981, 538-541. *Tobin, I. L. (1979). The effects of a human sexuality workshop on helping professionals' sexual fantasies: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Tomanelli, A. R. (1975). Daydreaming, measurements of creativity and perceptual isolation behavior in college students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Touchton, J. G., & Magoon, T. M. (1977). Occupational daydreams as predictors of vocational plans of college women: Journal of Vocational Behavior Vol 10(2) Apr 1977, 156-166. *Tushup, R. J., & Zuckerman, M. (1977). The effects of stimulus invariance on daydreaming and divergent thinking: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 1(2) Fal 1977, 291-301. *Ungersma, A. J. (1976). Fantasy, creativity, conformity: Humanitas Vol 12(1) Feb 1976, 73-88. *Valkenburg, P. M., & van der Voort, T. H. A. (1994). Influence of TV on daydreaming and creative imagination: A review of research: Psychological Bulletin Vol 116(2) Sep 1994, 316-339. *Valkenburg, P. M., & van der Voort, T. H. A. (1995). The influence of television on children's daydreaming styles: A 1-year panel study: Communication Research Vol 22(3) Jun 1995, 267-287. *Varendonck, J. (1951). The psychology of daydreams. New York, NY: Columbia University Press. *Wachter, H. M., & Leuner, H. (1974). Short-term psychotherapy of a male drug user with the Katathymen Bilderleben (Unterstufe): Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 23(3) Apr 1974, 81-88. *Walls, V. M. (1973). A theoretical study of daydreaming activity: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weinberger, J. (2001). Thinking seriously about play and dreaming: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 46 (3), Jun, 2001. *Weissman, G. F. (1980). The relationship of daydreaming styles to two indicants of character style: Ego defense mechanisms and field-dependence: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Willemaers, H. D. (1965). Daydreaming: Nederlandsch Tijdschrift voor Psychologie 20(1) 1965, 21-67. *Wilson, W. (1976). Empathy as a function of guided daydreams in counselor education: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Winnicott, D. W. (1993). Dreaming, fantasying, and living. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Wooten, A. J. (1973). The relationship of daydreams to cultural role prescriptions and some comparisons of two methods of assessing daydreams and sex-role stereotypes: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Young, I. L. (1976). Personality characteristics of high and low aggressive adolescents in residential treatment: Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 32(4) Oct 1976, 814-818. *Zhiyan, T., & Singer, J. L. (1997). Daydreaming styles, emotionality and the Big Five personality dimensions: Imagination, Cognition and Personality Vol 16(4) 1997, 399-414. *Zilberg, N. J. (1978). States of consciousness during sleep onset: Verbal reports, EEG stages, and lateralization of EEG activity: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links * Positive effects of daydreaming Category:Fantasy [(defense mechanism) Category:Imagination Category:Psychological adjustment